Días de colegio
by Dark Emocion Rose
Summary: Hinata se encuentra con una serie de situaciones hilarantes que terminaran en una interesante vida escolar. Desde tiempo inmemoriales, regreso una historia, para ustedes, lo que sea, denle una oportunidad, ¡Sera divertido!. [SasuHina] [NaruSaku]
1. Primer Capítulo: Inicio

_**Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo pero no es así, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Nunca me he considerado una chica femenina, mi padre trabaja en una lavandería, mi madre murió cuando apenas era un bebe.

Siempre he estado rodeada de chicos, son mis mejores amigos practicamos deportes, peleamos nos divertimos juntos. Recuerdo cuando una chica en el Colegio ella tenía un hermoso vestido blanco al parecer su enorme delirio de grandeza hizo q me empujara en la fila del almuerzo prácticamente estampando mi cara contra el suelo así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de ensuciar su vestido con salsa de hamburguesa, Al parecer se enojo bastante porque me jalo de la chamarra _''la muy gata''_ me defendí golpeándola en el estómago haciendo que escupiera la sangre, en fin por tal razón la gente siempre me tiene miedo.

Mi padre me convenció de que presentara la prueba para este colegio no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado aquí donde solo vienen niños ricos, los más ricos del país.

En la conferencia de bienvenida, estaba el hombre hablando de infinidad de cosas que no me importaban, cuando se me acerco una chica.

- Hola! ¿Cómo estás?.

_"La chica tiene este tono de voz tan molesto y meloso que es verdaderamente irritante, la mire con gesto en la cara que prácticamente decía -Estas hueca.-"_

- Ah bien. ¿Y tú?.- Respondí rápidamente, demostrando el fastidio que sentía en ese momento.

- Pues muy bien. ¿No crees que sería estupendo que fuéramos amigas?.

_''Ósea a esta quien le dijo que yo quiero ser su amiga, pero por otro lado soy nueva acá no conozco a nadie y tendré que pasar los próximos años en este lugar así que pues no me cuesta nada ser amiga de la plástica esta"_

- Si claro… Sería estupendo.- El sarcasmo era obvio, no obstante la chica sentía una extraña afinidad, tendría una amiga sin proponérselo eso era nuevo y un poco emocionante, desde luego no confiare demasiado en aquella joven, pues algo le decida que no era muy confiable.

-¡OH Dios Mío! ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos tan blancos?.- Pregunto con bastante curiosidad. –Dime.-

-Es de familia, creo que es genético la verdad no lo sé, ¿Por qué tú los tienes tan verdes?.

-Ah… Son naturales, puedo presumir de ellos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. (ya se lo imaginaban verdad xD!) ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

-Hyuga ese apellido me suena, según me han dicho mis padres esa familia es muy rica pero su heredero renuncio a todo el dinero por quedarse con la chica que amaba que romántico o que idiota por dejar todo ese dinero. -Comenzó a reír estruendosamente.- Jajaja.

-Si pienso lo mismo _"no puede ser esta chica conoce la verdad sobre mi familia ¡Estoy frita! ¿Y ahora qué hago?."_

-Mi familia se encarga de una gran compañía de modelaje somos de la más reconocidas de todo Tokio, tenemos mucho dinero. ¿Qué hace tu familia?

_-"Bien Hinata. ¿Qué Harás ahora? Supongo que debo mentir."_ Mi familia tiene una de las fábricas que producen automóviles en masa para todo el mundo. (Hinata para la próxima algo más creíble.)

-Ósea ¡WOW!. Entonces queda decidido serás mi mejor amiga ¡BFF!.- Afirmo con sonrisa triunfal la pelirosa.

El tiempo en compañía de la extraña chica transcurrió de manera muy rápida y se terminó la conferencia de bienvenida así que "Mi nueva mejor amiga" Sakura me acompaño hasta la lista de asignación de habitaciones, el Konoha Upper Class School es uno de los colegios mixtos más liberales de todo Tokio, así que los chicos y las chicas comparten habitaciones en parejas de dos, claro existen reglas de convivencia, pero deben ser seguidas estrictamente. "nadie sigue las reglas hacemos lo que queremos." El grito de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡NO! Noooooo esto no me puede pasar a mí. Él no todos, menos él.- Había cierta mirada entre pánico y asco en los ojos verdes de la Haruno.

- Naruto. ¿Quién es Naruto?.- Pregunte mientras observaba la lista de asignación.

-Es un campesino horrible, nuevo rico sin estilo súper naco, todo un proletario y no lo soporto.- Realmente a esa chica no le gustaba la idea de compartir habitación con ese chico.

Mientras Sakura me contaba los innumerables defectos de Naruto, me preguntaba a mí misma ¿Por qué demonios yo no tengo asignación de un compañero de habitación?. Quizás esa era la mayor preocupación que me abordaba en ese momento.(-)

-Es irritante habla feo nadie lo entiende.- Sakura, continuaba hablando mal de este chico y mi curiosidad despertaba por conocerlo.

-Nee, Sakura creo que alguien te habla…- Dije señalando a un chico rubio que animadamente saludaba a "la hueca" digo pelirosa.

-Es tan apestoso ¡Kyaah!.- dio un salto la pelirosa, retrocediendo. -Hola Naruto.-

-Hola Sakura.- Saludo animosamente el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa, muy brillante. -Seré tu compañero este curso escolar jiiijaa .-

-Si Naruto es increíble _"hay como te odio a ti y tu hablado norteño ¡Quien se cree un importador de petróleo hijo de la muy re-pu.-ta. Te odio!."_

-¿Y esta quién es?- Pregunto señalando a ojiperla. -Sus ojos son extrañamente blancos.- Prácticamente señalaba directamente a los mis ojos.

-¡OH! Y yo soy Hinata. Soy nueva acá en el Konoha Upper Class School.-

-OK, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki espero que nos llevemos bien. Discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir a recoger mi equipaje hasta pronto chicas.- Se despidió con la mano y esa sonrisa brillante.

-Hasta pronto Naruto… Oye Hinata vamos que te ayudo a poner tu equipaje en orden._ "Así también puedo husmear."_

-¡Oh por supuesto!- Estaba algo nerviosa. "Bien Hinata te acabas de meter en este lío ahora sal, que voy a decirle cuando vea que solo traigo dos maletas piensa, Hinata piensa.

**_Agradecimientos._**

_ El primer capítulo wiii_

_Sé que esta corto pero es que no tuvimos mucho tiempo :3_

_Gracias por leer dejen muchos Reviws =DDD!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Habitaciones y equipaje

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Mientras caminábamos hacia la que sería mi habitación por este año escolar mis nervios eran atacados por ráfagas de culpabilidad. _''Eres excelente Hinata comenzar lo que se supone será tu nueva vida con la mentira más grande acerca de quién eres, ¡Excelente!.''_ Me atacaba mentalmente, desde luego, mi propia bocota me termino liando en una situación terrible.

_"Nunca culpe a mi padre por lo que hizo, dejar todo, él lucho para estar con mi madre, renuncio al dinero, al poder, al apellido por el amor, como en los grandes cuentos donde todo se soluciona al final, sencillamente eso no paso y como todas las buenas cosas, mientras más buenas son menos tiempo duran. Mi madre murió tan rápido como llego a la vida de mi padre, y así estoy yo, crecí sin nada, pero muy honradamente, para él los valores eran lo que importaba, pero desde luego, siempre me gritaba todo el tiempo, cuando arruinaba los trajes de la lavandería, si no era porque ponía mucho detergente en las maquinas, era porque planchaba con poco almidón, en fin cada cosa que hacía era motivo para una pelea con mi padre, llegue a pensar que era una inútil, ¡Es que nunca hago las cosas bien! En el fondo siempre me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre, y podía notarlo en sus ojos cuando me miraba. Pero jamás reproche nada y dudo tener el valor para hacerlo."_

Aunque algunas veces creía que era demasiado, es decir, no había necesidad de darme una infancia traumatizada, de lo que no me quejo es que siempre me alentó a ser mejor a no dar mi pie a torcer a ejercer fuerza en lo que quiero, si soy una persona débil pero eso solo lo sabe mi almohada. Para lo demás siempre seré una chica fuerte jamás dejare caer mi mascara, aunque presiento que si las cosas siguen como van, este colegio me cambiara en muchos aspectos.

Salí de mis pensamientos mega-filosóficos para oír lo que decía mi nueva amiga. ¡Vaya! Que molesta la chica esta, es que acaso tengo cara de querer ser su amiga… No me respondan sé que mi rostro se ve amigable pero no lo soy, realmente no lo soy, sin embargo, me vale, necesito a alguien que me muestre como son las cosas acá y no pienso volver a ser la retraída solitaria que juega con su cabello, quizás juegue un poco con mi cabello pero nada de solitaria y retraída otra vez.

-Por supuesto que él siempre ha estado enamorado de mi… Pero jamás le haría caso, ósea soy súper mega híper divina yo con tanta clase y categoría salir con ese campesino de quinta no jamás prefiero quedarme sin humectante facial.

-_"acaso no se da cuenta que las personas con clase nunca se auto-catalogan"_ pero tendrás que compartir habitación con él, así que resígnate a eso…- Comente con tranquilidad, no entendía su alboroto. -Lo que realmente me tiene un poco curiosa es quien será mi compañero de pieza…- esperaba que no fuera algún friki con un fetiche sexual, que me acosara… eso sería terrible.

-Bueno solo un consejo para ti que no te toque con el rarito de Lee ese chico tiene más vello facial que una oveja pelaje es horrible, apuesto a que llena su almohada de su detestables cejas.- Sakura comenzó a reír del chistes, la verdad me pareció gracioso pero solo esboce una sonrisa. {Pobre Lee xD jajajajajaja}

-Mmm… no puedo opinar hasta conocerle pero si lo decís de esa forma te creo. "S_u risa me provoca una extraña sensación punzante en la columna cervical es extrañamente perturbadora parece demente."_

-Hinata llegamos 452 ¡Que emoción! No ayyy, creo que ando más ansiosa que tú. Pero no puedo evitarlo soy tan efusiva como un volcán en erupción.- _[efecto anime detrás le aparece una isla hawaiana con un volcán llamado chichiniepxtapieco en erupción abrupta.]_

-Si wow valla que eres dramática.- Comente con fingida emoción, debo agregar que soy pésima actriz porque se notó a leguas que yo no estaba emocionada.

_"pff entonces Hinata el momento de la verdad ha llegado."_

Lentamente, las manos un poco frías al parecer producto de los increíbles y aterradores nervios o debido al acondicionador de aire que hay por todo el colegio [personalmente me inclino por los nervios] se deslizaron por el pantalón de tela azul ligero que llevaba puesto. Hinata y Sakura tomaron el juego de llaves, marcadas con el número 452, eran tres llaves al parecer todas ellas daban la idea, de ser una para la puerta, su repuesto y otra para el escritorio, quizás solo eran para no extraviarlas, luego ella buscaría la forma de investigar. Con extrema delicadeza un poco ajena de ella, abrió lentamente la puerta, La paciente escena fue interrumpida por el no tan esperado empujón de Sakura el cual casi logra hacer perder el equilibrio a Hinata.

-¡Me muero! ¿Ese es acaso todo tu equipaje Hin-aa-taa?.- la cara de Sakura se deformo en una expresión incrédula, literalmente su mandíbula había caído al piso.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…- pensé en algo rápido. -Estaba deprimida y me dio por hacer actos de buena fe y regale algunas de mis cosas pero el resto de mi equipaje llega mañana en mi jet privado.-_ "Bien Hinata eres la reina de los cuentos chinos en todo caso japoneses… espero que se lo trague."_

-Oh por supuesto conozco esa crisis a mí me ha dado tantas veces, bien pongamos en orden todo así vamos y me ayudas con mi equipaje ¿Si?.-_ "muhahaha -Inserte risa maligna.- al fin podre husmear un poco en esta chica, es muy extraña creo que se protege mucho eso no es bueno en una chica, seguro oculta algo y es un chisme jugoso que quiero saber"_ pensaba la pelirrosa mientras ayudaba a Hinata a comenzar a poner orden.

-¡Comencemos nuestra interesante labor!.- [deje de sarcasmo otra vez.]

Dentro del equipaje de Hinata se podrían notar muchas playeras, algunas de ellas tallas más grandes que la suya. También pantalones demasiados grandes, ella no era muy amante de las faldas eso se notaba a leguas una que otra blusa de tirantes; tipo saldré de fiesta pero no me agrada la idea. Había algunos libros y uno de ellos llamo la atención de Sakura, pero no dijo nada colocándose sobre el escritorio. Si algo más llamo la atención de la Haruno fue los zapatos de Hinata, parecía un poco descuidada, tanto en su aspecto físico como en su manera de vestir, pero en verdad era una persona muy ordenada y extremadamente pulcra además de inteligente, algunas cualidades de las cuales carecía ella, y quizás el monstruo verde de los celos se estaba levantando, no obstante, la chica de ojos jade comprendió que es mejor conocer a las personas antes de hacer juicios previos a la realidad.

-Súper Hinata, hemos terminado ahora vamos a mi habitación. ¿Okay?.-

-Si claro, y gracias por la ayuda nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que si colocaba las playeras de forma horizontal tendría más espacio en el armario.- Me sentía un poco mejor ahora.

_"Sakura… sí que parecía molesta y mimada y en realidad lo era, pero había que admitir que se notaba simpática, y logro disipar mis instintos asesinos por algunos segundos hasta que logre divisar la increíble cantidad de maletas que ella tenía, ni aun trabajando en una lavandería muy popular había visto tanta ropa junta, la chica mínimo tenía toda la ropa del continente para ella, que exagerada ¿No? ¬¬ y se supone debo ayudarla esto será muy cansado además de sofocante esas maletas color rosa brillante me provocaran jaqueca lo presiento."_

Ordenar el equipaje de Sakura era más agotador que la Odisea de Ulises para volver a su patria vaya que la chica era una diva de la moda.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hinata se lo encontró extrañamente divertido ya que hasta organizaron un desfile de modas. Ella no contaba con amigas tan femeninas como Sakura. Sus antiguas compañeras eran un poco más ariscas no por eso menos femeninas. Pero no realmente tan chic como Sakura los cambios son reales son divertidos muy divertidos. Con una enorme sonrisa asomada en los labios abrió la puerta de la habitación y coloco a un lado la ropa que con mucha insistencia Sakura le obsequio. Ella no deseaba aceptarla pero cuando tienes una amenazadora chica de pelo color goma de mascar mirando con grandes tristes y profundos ojos verdes no te queda más remedio que aceptar lo que te está pidiendo, además no era tan fea la ropa. Ahogando un enorme suspiro Hinata se dispuso a hacer lo que toda chica de 15 años sola en una habitación con enormes camas haría… saltar de una a otra mientras gritas cosas sin sentido como kawabonga o ¡Banzai! Aunque no era de esperarse que alguien interrumpiera su increíble momento de felicidad.

-Espero que esa no sea mi cama hmf…- dijo una voz masculina que al solo contacto con los canales auditivos provoco que Hinata se detuviera en su infantil acto, el sonido de ligero fastidio en aquel tono de voz, la preocupo.

_"Súper Hinata la cagas-te voltea, sonríe y hazte la loca… que más puedes hacer."_

-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, y seremos compañeros de habitación supongo.- Pronuncio inclinándose un poco haciendo una venia, para saludar.

-Hmmf.- Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de parte del chico.

El chico sí que poseía una maravillosa comprensión del lenguaje, se supone que lo articulo era una palabra porque más bien parecía un gruñido o algo por el estilo. Si había una cosa que ponía a Hinata de mal humor eran las barreras de comunicación y por lo visto este muchacho poseía uno de los grandes problemas, el no comprendía el concepto de dialogo y si alguien tenía que explicarle, esa seria Hinata, fijo su mirada a la del chico quien tranquilamente estaba recostado del marco de la puerta y aun la observaba como esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella, si esa era su idea la tendría pronto porque la ira ciega de Hinata era cada vez más grande. Quien se cree que es el.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke.- -levantando la vista- y es de entender que si seremos compañeros de habitación. _[Mirada matadora]_

-Ok espero nos llevemos bien.- Sonreí tímidamente a mi compañero, era un poco extraño pero muy atractivo.

Pero eran más que palabras, la actitud de ese chico y el fuerte carácter de Hinata iban a chocar tarde o temprano y eso ambos lo sabían.

_"Este si será un año escolar interesante."_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata y un extraño brillo iluminaba los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke.

_**OooOoooo**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_Hola, mucho gusto a todas, gracias por escribir… Martha lo que ocurre es que le di otro enfoque a la personalidad de Hina, luego quizás comience a actuar diferente, pero dale una oportunidad por favor._

_Gracias por leer dejen muchos Reviws =DDD!_


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Una noche!

_Onegaii disculpen la tardanza estábamos un poco ocupadas con algunas cuestiones escolares por eso hemos tardado tanto tiempo u.u no se enojen espero que les guste el capítulo xDD_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía.**_

¡Una noche!

OoOoOooO

_"En ese momento observe como mi nuevo compañero de pieza se colocaba en su escritorio y tomaba un libro, cada uno de sus movimientos eran condenadamente atractivos, como si fueran ensayados a la perfección con el motivo de llamar la atención de la chica, incluso me lo imaginaba practicándolos. Al verlo leer, me sentí relajada, no somos tan diferentes como me imagine, parece disfrutar su lectura, sereno y calmado, debajo de esa abundante cabellera negra. Suspira, mejor me compongo antes que note que lo observo, no quiero problemas con el ogro antisocial en mi primera noche."_

Lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Hinata tomo entre sus pequeñas manos una libreta de color azul, era pequeña con detalles blancos formando un árbol de Arce rayado, su madre, tenía una obsesión por ese tipo de botánica clásica, le gustaba cultivar pequeños bonsáis en casa. Desde los trece años le había servido esa libreta como fuente de escape a todos los problemas de la adolescencia, los cuales tuvo que enfrentar sola. Era difícil no contar con un consejo, no tener un modelo femenino ni a quien pedir apoyo. Siempre sintiéndose el patito más feo, alejado y rechazado, no era una experiencia agradable, ni algo de lo cual le gustaba hablar, prefería guardarlo para sí. No obstante aquella personalidad que enmarcaba perfectamente con su autoestima extremadamente baja, no la hacían un blanco fácil, era paciente y sabia como soportar las cosas. Y justo ahora después de tanto tiempo combatiendo con sus demonios internos le tocaba compartir pieza con el que a simple vista parecía el maestro de los conquistadores, su sola forma, presencia, olor, mirada eran como enormes ráfagas de radiación atómica peligrosamente destructivas pero increíblemente atractivas quizás por todas estas cualidades Hinata lo catalogaba como un fanfarrón pedante presumido.

-¿Tienes que apoyar el lápiz tan fuerte para escribir? Acaso la delicadeza no está en tus genes.- Comento Sasuke, mientras lentamente acomodaba su liso cabello azabache, a pesar de los suaves movimientos de su expertos dedos, el cabello le quedo con un aspecto salvaje, habría que resaltar que lo más probable era que usara un acondicionador bastante bueno, pero eso es otro tema.

-¿Disculpa?... -Dijo Hinata dejando de lado su lápiz.- No lo note.

_"¡Ah! Si este papel fuera tu cabeza ESTUPIDO! Respira, Hinata, respira no puede ser tan difícil recuerda es por tu futuro, no cometas una estupidez compórtate."_

Mientras Hinata tenía su pequeña conversación mental… El chico elevo una ceja, al darse cuenta que ella tenía la extraña habilidad, para su bien o para su mal de hacer caras cuando debatía algo mentalmente. Esto le parecía una cualidad bastante graciosa a Sasuke nunca en su vida se había topado con una chica así, no es que le interesara ni nada de eso, solo estaba siendo bastante inusual, las chicas simplemente se lanzaban sobre él, estaba esperando el momento en que eso pasara, pero no, con ella no sucedía, su ego estaba lastimado.

-Solo ten más cuidado quieres.- Comento mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus prefectos labios. _**[Ay, Sasuke-kun ¡Eres tan lindo! *.* hazme un hijo, okya.]**_

-Sabes que Uchiha ¡NO TE SOPORTO!- Chillo Hinata, perdiendo por completo la calma que la caracterizaba, si no fuera por el autocontrol que aprendió con su padre asesinaría a ese chico, con todo y su perfecta sonrisa burlona, y solo tendría que usar la pluma con la que escribía, se imaginó a si misma apuñalando al chico con ella y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común Hyuga… Yo tampoco Te—So—Por—To!- Le dijo acercándose, y con la punta del dedo índice le daba golpecitos en la frente a la chica.

La ira de Hinata aumento grandemente por el acto del chico, ¿Quién era el para tocarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahora sí que no se la iba a acabar, le haría conocer el dolor, bueno no tanto de esa manera, porque la lógica le decía que no podría ganarle el chico. Evidentemente era más fuerte más alto, atlético… de modo que la violencia física no ayudaría la mejor carta que le quedaba era la violencia verbal.

-¡Monstruo Presumido!.- Grito exaltada a Sasuke.

-Descuidada.- Pronuncio serio él chico.

-¡Arrogante!.- Podía sentirse la ira aumentando en las palabras de Hinata.

-Pre-de-ci-ble.- Sasuke, separo las silabas para enojarla más.

Él se estaba tomando el juego de palabras con la calma tan propia de su personalidad, en cambio Hinata con cada palabra del chico se sentía más enojada. ¿Cómo podía estar discutiendo con ella y parecer tan tranquilo? Es que no la tomaba enserio o que algo definitivamente estaba mal en ella, no perdía la paciencia así de fácil, es más ese no era su carácter pero con ese chico las cosas parecían no salir bien, era tan irritante que desea estrangularlo.

-_"Cálmate"_ Sabes, como quieras…- se rindió Hinata, no continuaría con eso.

-¿Tan rápido te has calmado?.- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en sus perfectos labios.

-Tómalo como quieras… Eso te dije.- Aunque estaba más calmada en ese aspecto, le asaltaron sentimientos de vergüenza con ella misma ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera la compostura de esa manera he hiciera una escena de tan indecorosa índole?. Se estaba volviendo una escandalosa como Sakura y apenas tenían un día de conocerse.

El chico suspiro y regreso al lugar donde estaba leyendo, mientras Hinata se sentaba en el escritorio continuo para seguir escribiendo. De esta manera transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el silencio fue roto por un intento de disculpa por parte de Hinata, lo que le pareció realmente gracioso a Sasuke fue como esta tartamudeaba habría jurado que una chica que pelease de esa manera no tendría por qué tartamudear.

-Buenas noches Hyuga… - Se despidió el chico levantándose de la silla sin causar el menor ruido y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

Hinata quien estaba absorta en su escritura pareció no percatarse de la salida del chico hasta que su quinto bostezo le dio la señal que era hora de dormir, saco su pijama de uno de los cajones. Luego de recibir consejos de Sakura de cómo ordenar la ropa en los armarios de la escuela parecía conocer donde estaban colocado todo, así que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar su ropa de dormir una vez tubo todo su repertorio, unos pantalones holgados de pijama y una camiseta a juego, ambas en tonalidades violetas, con dibujos de osos obesos en nubes, era su favorita. Ella camino hacia el baño, pero algo andaba mal la puerta no abrió, cuando se disponía a patearla sintió como una manos frías se deslizaban por las suyas provocando una corriente eléctrica a nivel de su columna cervical, esta sensación sí que era agradable o realmente estaba muy cansada para enojarse o protestar.

-Que puerta más tonta. ¿No crees Hyuga?... Se gira hacia la derecha.- Comento el chico con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara al notar entre la tenue luz como su compañera pasaba de un pálido en sus mejillas a un precioso color carmín, posiblemente la chica era peleonera pero no dejaba de ser una chica una preciosa chica.

-Graa-cias.- Tartamudeo Hinata avergonzada.

-Por nada.- Le dijo Sasuke mientras se alegaba en dirección a su cama.

Luego de su ritual de belleza que consistía en lavar su largo cabello color negro aunque juraría que a la luz se notaba de tonalidades azules, secarlo y peinarlo, cepillarse los dientes y colocarse su pijama. La chica por primera vez en toda la noche noto que quizás no era tan malo compartir la pieza con un chico tan pedante como el Uchiha, quizás el control emocional del chico le ayudaría a ser menos explosiva. En todo caso ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y definitivamente nadie lograría sacarla de ese colegio a no ser que fuera graduada con las más altas calificaciones, desde luego su meta no era sencilla aun no conocía a sus adversarios, Sakura no le comento mucho sobre los genios del colegio porque para la defensa de la chica del cabello color goma de mascar a ella no le interesaban mucho esa clases de personas, entre uno de los tantos suspiros a su mente solo cruzo un pensamiento del fracaso, fue tan rápido que lo desecho de una vez, porque ella se comprometía a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

_"¿Quiénes serán mis oponentes?."_

Al fin era el precioso momento de dormir, Hinata llego a su dulce cama que le daba invitaciones sugestivas para que cayera en los divinos brazos de Morfeo, estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño cuando un sonido como de una camioneta atascada en el fango llego a sus oídos.

_"¡NO LO CREO RONCA!"_

Se colocó la almohada en la cara, su vida sí que era miserable, pero en el fondo ella sabía que era justo pensar que algún defecto tendría que tener el chico, no es posible que alguien pudiese ser tan perfecto. Cuando Hinata se disponía a mover al chico para que se callara noto que el ruido no provenía de este, ya que estaba tranquilamente dormido. Pero ¿Si no era el chico quien estaba roncando entonces?.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó. _"Hinata inteligente es tu móvil, cómo pudiste olvidar tu propio móvil tenía alrededor de 12 llamadas perdidas de casa."_

-Papá va a matarme.- Exclamo llevándose una mano a la frente, si continuaba con esa costumbre se iba a hacer un agujero en ese lugar.

El chico Uchiha se levando a regañadientes frotándose los ojos su aspecto no parecía el más agradable. Hinata estaba lista para recibir de parte del chico uno que otro comentario mal intencionado.

-Lo escuche sonar varias veces, pero no me pareció correcto contestar, al fin al cabo es tu móvil y no salías de baño.- Sasuke aún continuaba restregándose los ojos, lucía adorable, con el cabello desordenado, y apariencia de recién levantado. -Quieres dormirte ya o ¿Sufres de insomnio?.- Dijo algo serio.

-¡Hai! Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- Respondió el chico, regresando a dormir. "Si será un año escolar interesante."

Ambos se dedicaron a dormir plácidamente la noche había resultado ser una experiencia que aunque no tan agradable fue interesante y les sirvió para conocerse un poco más.

_**OoOoOoOOoOo ¡La noche de Sakura! OoOoOoOOoOo**_

Ya casi estaba lista para dormir después de peinarse y tener una sección de aroma terapia para soportar a su nuevo compañero con su muy patético acento norteño. Es que a ella le resultaba completamente irreal tener que compartir habitación con ese muchacho. ¿Acaso el karma estaba en su contra por no comprar ese precioso par de zapatos Gucci? Solo tenía una cosa clara evitar que el chico se le acercara no se le fuera a pegar lo naco. Así se retiró a dormir sin tomarse la molestia de contestar el buenas noches que le dio Naruto.

_"Ese tonto cree que obtendrá palabras mías está completamente equivocado… Que se ubique en el tiempo y en el espacio. ¡No sabe quién soy! jajaja lo popular que soy, jamás tendrá oportunidad conmigo. Lo ignorare es mejor cortar sus esperanzas." **[Que cruel es Sakura T_T]**_

Naruto sintió como era ignorado en realidad no quería molestar a la chica. Jamás cruzo por su cabeza que le molestase tanto dormir en la misma habitación que él. Además solo intentaba ser amable más amable de lo que siempre era con ella.

_"¿Es que acaso soy tan odiado? ¿Por qué no me responde? Me odia… ¿Que le he hecho? Si solo vivo para que este feliz y ahora no parece estar nada feliz."_

Con esos pensamientos extremadamente tristes cayó en un profundo sueño esta experiencia le haría crecer y descubrir si realmente Sakura y el deberían estar juntos.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Desde fuera del enorme establecimiento escolar una de las edificaciones más modernas del país, se podía observar como la sublime noche invitaba a todos aquellos que descansaban bajo el manto estrellado de la noche._** [wow que descripción más genial xD]**_ Se notaba como cada luz de las habitaciones se apagaban al unisonó.

Mientras una sombra tenebrosa observaba el panel de asignaciones de habitaciones una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de este.

-Con que Hyuga Hinata esto sí que me va a divertir.- Una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios, dibujando maldad en ella. Con pasos lentos de los cuales resultaba un sonido taladrante la sombra se alejó, mientras se notaba como su sonrisa se transformaba en una sonora carcajada maligna… muhahahahaha.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_Agradecimientos._

_Chicas son lo mejor gracias por leer…._

_Díganme **¿Quién piensan que es el extraño?.**_


End file.
